


Work tension

by chlowaysbestie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe and Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Post season 5 lucifer, deckerstar fluff, deckerstar smut, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlowaysbestie/pseuds/chlowaysbestie
Summary: What happens when chloe and Lucifer wants to be near eachother at work and release some tension.It’s fluff and smut. There’s no sex just a make out session.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Work tension

**Author's Note:**

> Post s5a. And a month after they started dating.

“His hands look nice” chloe though as her crime partner helped her type something in the computer. His arm barely touches her making her drop her head on his arm as a cute gesture to show that she’s there.  
He pulls his arm back only to catch her chin with his hands then giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “LUCIFER” she first says in a loud whisper “Lucifer hehe, we are at work” she says in a soft but embarrassed tone. “And, no one is looking” he goes in for another with his arm wrapped around her. “No one is in the lab detective, why don’t we go head over there now. He leans in “you know, to release some tension”. Chloe is frustrated at this point. “I’m just gonna be making out with you and that’s it”. “Fine, see you there in 5” Lucifer goes and heads over. Chloe slams her papers and looks around and sees if anyone saw there little convo and Small moment.  
Normally chloe loves the attention of it’s somewhere like at lux, she loves all the jealous glares that the men and woman give at her because she’s with the hottest man in the world. But anywhere else she hates it. Lucifer knows that but likes to see her get all flustered up when he tries to do something at work. but it’s been stressful lately for the both of them and tho they have been in a relationship for a month now. It still feels extremely new and fun.  
This is not there first time sneaking off to be alone. Lucifer always pulls her in corners, bathrooms, closets. Rooms in general. It’s the little fun things they like to do, things they always wanted to do.  
Chloe sets her papers down and gets out of the chair to go head over to the lab.  
“Hey” she says as she opens the door. “Uhhh finally” they both get super close to each other and without hesitation he’s already kissing her. Kissing her with love and desire. He starts to move down her neck as he grabs her waist. She holds his neck with both hands getting a few kisses in. He gets closer by moving up and holding her at this point. And chloe then just hugs him from his head so there’s no way he can let go.  
“Yeah let me just get something from the lab real quick” “CRAP, Lucifer someone’s coming” they quickly throw each other off but close enough to each other for comfort. At that same time Ella walks in. And the lovebirds grab a random file and start looking inside acting like they are working. “Heyy guyssss, what are you two doing aloneeee” said Ella being really suspicious. “Oh nothing we are just looking through umm, uhh cases” Lucifer looks up and down her as she tries to make up an excuse. “Aww no, I’m just kidding you guys” Ella laughs. “Ok bye now” she leaves with a file as she heads out. “So where where we” said Lucifer but chloe did not let him finish. Lucifer giggles as he gets closer and lifts her up on the counter and starts going down her neck.  
“Luce, wait.” He stops but has his arms straight out and leaning on her. “Huh” why don’t we just, leave” she said. And pick up at my place”. They kiss again and at that very moment. The door opens. It’s dan  
“He stands there stunned at what those two are doing” Lucifer helps her off the counter and they both turn to dan until chloe breaks the silence with I “hi”. “Umm anyway, there’s a new lead and o need you guys to go check it out” said dan. “Fine, we will head out now, and please don’t mention what just happened” said chloe. Dan leaves after nodding his head with a added eye roll.  
“Wanna do it in the car, love” he said. “Chloe rolls her eyes but does not hide her smirk as she grabs his hand to lead him out the door.


End file.
